Diferente
by brisRob
Summary: se an preguntado, por que creemos que algunas personas pueden ser diferentes? yo si Bella Swan la chica tonta que se enamora del chico perfecto, perfecto? ven no se ni lo que digo, bien se enamora de un chico el cual se deja llevar por las apariencias' el guapo Edward Cullen...


Holo mi primera historia espero les guste, debo mencionar que los personajes fueron creados por Estefany meyer pero la historia, es mia, sip eso me paso en fin espero les agrade saluudines

huy estoy tan nerviosa hoy es mi primer día en la secundaria, digo no es algo tan malo, después de todo, espero como todos los años, simplemente ser yo misma, si esa siempre a sido mi meta. ya estoy aquí, dirigiéndome a mi salón de clase, en la lista de mis compañeros, solo tengo 2 conocidos, bueno eso es algo no?,  
-hola, soy alice ella es angela, quieres venir a caminar con nosotras- me hablaron dos niñas no muy altas, una de ojos color café claros, & la otra de café obscuros.  
-si hola soy isabela, pero llámenme bella las recuerdo en la lista de los compañeros de clase- dije  
-bien oh! mira allá esta irina, si es ella no, creo recordar que estuvo con migo en la primaria- dijo alice señalando a una niña algo alta, delgada & con el pelo chino, la recordaba, mi papa conocía a su papa & de hecho fue el quien me acomodo en el turno de la mañana, tendría que agradecérselo.  
-hola tu eres irina cierto? me recuerdas estuvimos juntas en la primaria-dijo alice a perla  
-hola si como estas-  
-bien mira ellas son angela y bella- dijo alice señalándonos  
-a hola mucho gusto, irina denali-  
-hola a oye si conozco a tu papa el me acomodo aquí en el turno de la mañana por favor dale las gracias de mi parte- le dije a irina con una sonrisa  
ella sonrió de vuelta & dijo -si creo que te menciono no te preocupes yo le diré-  
-bueno para ser el primer día & aun no entrar a clases, ya hemos hecho amigas no creen?- dijo alice con una brillante sonrisa, & todas nos unimos a ella.  
bien la primera clase, la maestra nos cambiara de lugar por orden alfabético, realmente no entiendo porque lo hacen, a los que les gusta platicar, con el que les toque alado lo aran, en fin me toco sentarme detrás de una niña chaparrita llamada jessica, algo inquieta & platicadora pero creo que buena onda, & a nuestro lado, están tanya, creo recordarla, al parecer estuvo en la misma escuela que yo solo que en la mañana, tal vez me la tope alguna vez, & jane a ella ya la conocía iba a mi misma escuela solo que en grupo diferente, no le hablaba ya saben por todo eso de la guerra entre grupos, algo estúpido si me preguntan, pero así eran las cosas en la primaria. lo malo fue que no me toco cerca de las amigas que había hecho unos minutos antes de entrar...  
-hola tu estabas en la escuela en la tarde verdad- me pregunto jessica, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos  
-hola & sip si estaba en la tarde-  
-tanya y yo estábamos en la mañana juntas y recuerdo a verte visto en el concurso de escoltas a jane ya la conocíamos-  
& así se paso el día, entre aburridas clases en la cuales nos teníamos que presentar y decir nuestros nombres se me hizo fácil memorizarlos todos, no es por presumir, pero tengo buena memoria, bueno realmente solo en ciertas cosas, & así transcurrió la semana, en la hora de receso salia a almorzar con tanya, jessica & jane aveces también íbamos con alice, angela, irina, otra niña llamada rose, aun no nos daban la clase de taller, hasta después del primer bimestre, yo escogí informática, el profe lo conocía desde que era pequeña, era mi vecino, prácticamente pasaba mas horas en su casa que en la mía, así que tendría 10 seguro en taller, si lo se es estúpido pensar eso, porque conociéndome, trabajaría de todos modos, a informática también entro irina de niñas solo ella & yo, & de los niños de mi salón, entro a ese taller emmet un niño musculoso muy buena onda, mas bien algo payaso, realmente era muy gracioso, & edward el ser mas perfecto oqei no tan así, pero desde el momento en que lo vi fue, ni yo se como explicarlo, hasta hace unos años me daban asco los niños, el est otalmente diferente, es callado, guapo, e inteligente, que niño es así en estos tiempos? pues si el así era...


End file.
